Nox' Adventures: Crisis
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: What if a Nobody was a member of SOLDIER...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or XIII. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Noxlag's PoV**

**Wonderland**

"Stupid card prison. Why won't you break!" I shout as I ram into it for probably the hundredth time. I've been stuck in this prison for, I don't know… **a year**! I'm hungry, need to pee, and pissed off, all at the same time.

"You do know the…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID [censored]ING CAT!" I shout at it. He's been popping in front of me for sometime. I don't know how long but it was probably a few months ago when it first appeared. Either way its annoying as hell.

"No I don't think I will. Though I may not help you get out. Or maybe I will. A trapped audience isn't much fun," The Cheshire Cat replies.

"Can you choose soon?!"

"I think I will give you a poem to help you figure it out, 'When you get out you will go to a city called Midgard. Though in order to get out of your prison you will need to hit the Mid-Card."

"So I just punch the middle card?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I might not even be here to see you go," He says then disappears.

"Stupid cheese cat," I say then punch the wall in anger, "How would hitting the card help. I have been hitting them for a year!" I turn during my pacing and see that the wall I just hit has disappeared, "What the [censored]?! Why didn't that work before?!" I shout knowing I have hit it many, many times.

I walk out of the prison and summon my keyblade. I summon a Corridor to the castle but it closes immediately, "What the… Xemnas must not believe I am still alive and no one is out on a mission here I assume," I think out loud then try opening a corridor to a different part of the castle and again it closes immediately. I give up on returning to the castle and try to figure out what that cat was talking about by 'a city called Midgard.'

Ugh why can't he just tell me these things straightforward that would be so much easier. While I'm in my train of thought I hear rustling coming from behind me. I summon my Keyblade and point it at whoever is there.

"Who's there?" I ask ready to fight. No one comes out so I guess it was just a bird or something so I keep on going. I walk into the main garden when I hear the rustling again, "I know you are there. You better come out right now! I have been in that cage for a year and I am _very _pissed off!"

The rustling continues and I start to charge when a tiny heartless pops out into the opening. Usually I would get rid of these things without hesitation but for this one I sense no harm from it. I keep walking and it pops back in front of me.

"What do you want?!" I shout at it and it tilts its head at me. It almost seems intelligent. I shake my head, "I am talking to a stupid heartless. Maybe I did go insane in that cage."

_lo… lo… lo… los… lost._

"What? Great now I'm hearing voices in my head."

_los… los… lost. Lost, Lost._

"Get out of my head!" I shout holding my head.

_So… lost. Lost… need… King._

"King? Your king? I am going insane."

_King… King… King… King… King_

"Alright if you aren't going to get out of my head I am going to take you out!" I say flourishing my keyblade, but then a feeling of peace come over me and the keyblade dispels itself, "Wha… Why don't I want to strike anymore?" The heartless climbs onto my shoulder.0

_Lo… Lost… Lost_

I shrug, "Eh, I guess you can tag along," I say as I continue to look for a way off of this world. I come across some nobodies and I dispatch those easily. After I defeat the last one I get another vision like when I first summoned fenrir, but this time the man in red turns his keyblade into a glider and flies off on it. I do the same and leave the world.

**The Lanes Between**

I look around and see that I am in the stars. I look ahead and see a world that looks like a continent with a dome in the center. I fly down and land on a cliff near the dome. I turn my glider back into keyblade form.

**Midgar**

I walk down to the bottom of the cliff and put the heartless on the ground, "Stay there," I say. The heartless obeys my command and I smirk as I start to head toward the dome. I walk in and see a church with a purple roof. I follow the path forward until I reach a large gate with a seven on it. I look to my right and see a pathway so I follow it.

After I walk for a couple minutes I enter a market, 'Why did it have to be busy?!' I ask myself in my head as I walk through the crowd. After I get through I continue walking until I reach a weapons shop and I walk in. When I enter I see a man behind the count and another man who looks like he is trying to repair a tank.

"Hello sir. We have all your fighting needs. Ammo, Weapons, Materia, and Armor," the man behind the counter tells me.

"What is Materia?" I ask and he gawks at me.

"Boy your mother must have dropped you on your head. How do you not know what Materia is?! Rick! Come over here."

The man in the tank looks up, confirming that he is Rick, and asks, "What is it Dan?"

"This guy here doesn't know what Materia is!" The man who must be Dan says.

"You [censored]ing me?" Rick says and goes back to his repairing, "I am trying to finish fixing this damn thing don't distract me."

"I'm not [censored]ing you. He asked me what Materia is."

"What?!" Rick says and he jumps out of the tank. He walks over to the counter then asks me, "Do you really not know what Materia is?"

"N-no I don't," I say and they both start laughing so hard they are crying.

"You [censored]ing idiot! Hahahahaha you ain't gonna last long here kid," Dan says and continues to laugh.

"I guess I'll be going then," I say as I start walking to the door.

"Hey wait," Rick says and I stop near the door, "What the [censored] is this?"

"What is what?" I ask completely confused.

"This!" He points to the munny I left on the counter to pay for the weird green orb he gave me.

"It's Munny. Does this city not use that?" I ask.

"I have never even heard of this! " He presses a button and the door slams shut in front of me.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath, "I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry pal but we can't let you go. That button was a direct line to SOLDIER. They're on their way right now," Dan says.

"What did I do? And who is SOLDIER?" I ask.

Dan starts speaking very slowly like I am an idiot, "To answer you first question; You used fake money to pay. For your second; SOLDIER is a group of warriors that work for Shinra and have Mako infused in them."

"What is Shinra and what is Mako?"

"… You must be new around here. Either way, you're not leaving until I get my proper payment," Dan says.

"I did pay you!" I shout, "That is the only type of money I have."

"Well I'm sorry to break your heart but we only accept Gil around here!" Dan shouts back.

"So you want me to go and gut a fish?" I ask confused.

"What? Boy you're gonna talk about food at this moment of time, it's clearly about your spending ways," Rick says, pointing his wrench at me.

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't give you money I have never heard of!" I shout at him throwing up my arms in frustration.

"Well two things are gonna happen, you either pay up. Or we beat you up. What is it gonna be?" Dan says and they both get closer to me.

I summon my keyblade and pull out my sword but as soon as I am about to catch it, Rick grabs it.

"Nice sword. Wonder if this compensates for something," Rick says as he gets in a stance when the door busts down.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air… because its no one else but Zack Fair!" A man with spiky black hair a navy sweater vest, silver pauldrons with a emblem on his right, navy pants and a sword strapped on his back. No one says anything when he walks in and we all stare at him, "At least show some emotion… Please? Ugh… fine. I'm Third Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. I was sent here because of a complaint for… Mr. Applebottom."

"Nice entrance," I say sarcastically then I turn to Rick and Dan, "So which of you is named applebutt?"

"That would be me," Dan groans out and I burst out laughing, "Shut up! It still doesn't change anything."

"So what is the problem Mr. Applebottom?" Zack asks and I laugh even harder, "Please. No matter how hilarious it is you must show some tolerance," He says and stop, "Now what's up bottom?"

Dan growls first then says, "He's trying to trick me with some fake crap called Mummy or something."

"It's called Munny! It is a valid currency!" I shout between laughs.

"Not around here it is, bub!" Dan shouts back.

"I think I've heard enough. Mr… what's your name again?" He asks me.

"Noxlag," I tell him, "My name is Noxlag."

"Noxlag. Well you see even though you're probably not from around here… I still have to place you under arrest. Its nothing personal its just my superior is paranoid," He says as he reaches for my wrists but I dodge his grip.

As I jump backwards I say, "While I understand having a paranoid leader, I am not going into a cell _ever_ again," I run past him to the door when my body stops and I drop the ground.

"Sorry pal but you don't have a say in the matter now come on," Zack says as he puts me over his shoulder, "You two have a nice day. Oh yeah, the door's gonna go against your insurance by the way," Dan shouts in disbelief as Zack carries me to a truck and puts me in the back.

"How did you do that?" I ask him as he starts the vehicle.

"I think I should start asking the questions. First of, where are you from?" He says as he starts to drive.

"Far from here. I'm not even sure how to get there from here but it is called The World That Never Was," I tell him.

"That sounds confusing. I wonder who's the dumb idiot who came up with that name," Zack chuckles to himself.

"My lead… Ex-leader," I say.

"Ex? I guess you had a falling out?"

"Yeah… He didn't even look for me when I was trapped for a year. And when I tried to return he denied me entrance."

"Sounds like a [censored]."

"He is one. A huge [censored] that used laser swords."

"Well be prepared to be living under one of the biggest [censored] I ever known," He says as we go near a checkpoint.

"So what is going to happen to me exactly?" I ask him getting back on the main subject.

"Oh the simple stuff. You go in front of some 2nd Class and they decide your fate," He says as the gate opens and we drive into a poor area but in front of me stands a building that looks over the area.

"I assume we are going there."

"Yep. Welcome to Shinra Corp."

"I still have no idea what Shinra is."

"Well you're about to find out," He says and I get this ominous feeling that I'm not gonna like what happens to me. When we enter the building Zack leads me to the right and we walk into a glass walled elevator. We go up to the 63rd floor and he leads me too a man with short, red hair, a red jacket with black shoulder pads on it, black clothing underneath and a book in his hand.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul… Pride is lost… Wings stripped away, the end is nigh,_" he says without looking at us.

"Genesis," Zack says, "Still reading I see."

"And you still act like the lost pup that you really are," he closes the book and looks at us, "I see you brought a bone with you."

"He was the reason for the alert. I am taking him to Heidegger," Zack says.

"I was just trying to buy some ammo!" I shout, "It's not my fault you guys don't use Munny!"

"Don't yell, the beast within the man is always the ugliest," Genesis says.

"Ok then… But seriously I did nothing wrong," I say again.

"That's what they all say. In the end they all rot the same. He's down the hall. You know the room," Genesis says as he walks down the east hallway.

"I do but I don't have clearance so you have to take him," Zack says and Genesis groans and takes me by my jacket, "Later dude. Hope you don't die… now that I say that out loud it kind of makes me feel like a asshole."

Genesis takes me down the hall and opens a steel door and literally tosses me in. I land on my face as he shuts the door and everything goes silent.

"So I guess you're the disturbance," I hear a voice say above me. I look up and see a man in a white labcoat and a long black hair and a beard to match.

"And I guess you're Heidegger."

"The one and only. Now, you're here for trying to buy Shinra products with an unknown currency. Correct?" He says as I get up.

"Right here," I pull out a small pouch of Munny, "It is called Munny."

He stares at it before saying, "Munny. Well due to protocol 35-7. All unknown items within the area will and should be confiscated and since you are also unknown to this area and its environment, you are now considered an 'unknown item,'" he says and two guards appear behind me and grab my arms.

"You want an unknown item? How about this!" I shout as I summon my keyblade and strike down the two guards. I pull out my gunsword and aim at Heidegger. As I'm about to pull the trigger I feel a prick on my neck and thats when my mind goes hazy.

"Kids nowadays, always so rowdy," Heidegger says as he walks to me, "Nice job, Valentine. I see Hojo picked well. Now as for you… you shouldn't start a fight so quickly without knowing your opponent. Makes you look like a fool… sweet dreams."

Those were the last things I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
